Cyro and Cupa
by CreeperKid
Summary: Cyro and Adrian go mining to their surprise they fine something the never should of. Involves mob talker or mobtalker doesnt really matter which ever is the right one. This is my first fanfic so please rate. CupaxOC and a couple more pair ups. Come on just read it. And if you like add OC's I needs them!
1. Time To Meet Cupa and Andr

'Eight years' Cyro said 'Eight years I've been stuck in minecraft' he was talking to his only friend 'yup eight years 6 of which you were learning about creepers' Adrian said 'learning isn't another word for being raised' Cyro replied. Cyro and Adrian lived in a kind of underground mansion and a quite small one at that it had a kitchen bathroom and 2 bedrooms okay a really small one. Cyro was 14 had dark blondish hair green eyes he was more of a strategist instead of a fighter but he could fight with a staff if he needed to, he wore a green hoodie with a creeper face on the hood under he wore a shirt that said KEEP CALM AND HUG A CREEPER and he wore green tainted jeans and mossy green sneakers, Adrian was 15 and was just fight fight fight but would give his life for his friends he wore black black and black he wore a black hoodie black jeans black every thing. Cyro was raised by creepers (if you haven't picked that up yet) he lost his cousin and was attacked by Spiders ,Creepers saved him and raised him as one of their own ,when he left 2 years ago one of the creepers gave him its blood so now Cyro has a few traits of creepers he can make explosions wherever he wants, he gets super charged when hit by lightning and he looks like an actual mob to Steve and such.

'whatever its you turn to go mining today' Adrian said ' WHAT!' Cyro yelled 'yeah I went yesterday its your turn' 'Okay' Cyro said moodily

Cyro P.O.V

_why do i have to go mining he Knows i Don't like confined spaces, wow this cave system is huge_

Out of nowhere there was a sudden weight on him 'WHAAAAAA' I screamed

he turned around to see a girl sitting on him 'who are you' he asked

'I'm Cupa' the girl replied ' and this is my friend Andr' Cupa said and pointed to a shy girl 'hi' Andr Said

_who are these girls but the one in the creeper hoodie is kind of cute KUT IT OUT you just met these girls_

Cupa wore a green creeper hoodie that ended in a mini skirt, green stockings that went up to here thighs the creeper hoodie had a creeper on the hood

Andr wore beanie with enderman eyes on it, a turtle neck sweater that ended in a mini skirt and black stockings

' Um what are you doing here?' I asked ' well we live here' Cupa said ' we've always wanted to live on the surface but we get attacked by people that want to kill us'

'Well do you want to live with me?' i asked 'Yes thank you!' Cupa said

So they left to go to go to Cyro's Home

_I wonder how Adrian will react when he finds out what I've brought back from the mine. _Cyro thought to himself.

* * *

**Well Guys I need OC's more mobs will enter soon and they need freinds and some might need someone whose more than a freind**

**just send your OC's with all the usual stuff (hair colour, Eye colour and that stuff) **

**I'll be using at least three.**

**Please review**

**:3**


	2. Adrian meets Andr :3

**Hey guys Next chapter here im sorry if you were getting impatient but been caught up in school and i've been trying to find inspiration.**

**Big thanks to my first review- minecraftian Heros**

* * *

As Cyro was coming back form the mine he sent a text to Adrian (yes they have phones but for some reason they never run out of charge) the text read

Adrian P.O.V

_yo Adrian found something in the mine prepare dinner ASAP!_

Adrian was running around his house trying to prepare dinner 'AHHHH' SMASH he dropped the plates

_ damn it Cyro you know i cant cook _he was screaming at himself mentally

'h-hello?' he heard a feminine voice say

'um' Adrian said at the sight of a beautiful girl just standing in the doorway 'hi?'

'um are you Adrian?' she giggled at the sight of the mess and apron he was wearing

'yes' he said

'um Cyro sent me ahead' she said

'wait how do you know Cyro'

'well he offered to let me and my friend Cupa stay here for a while and im Andr'

'well then where is he?'

'he is helping my friend Cupa she sprained her ankle and he is helping her so he sent me ahead'

'okay then want to help get dinner ready'

'okay!' Andr said

Narrator P.O.V

Cyro was helping Cupa across the plains biome witch was their home

Cyro P.O.V

_Jebus Christ I hope Andr got home okay_

'so Cupa why do people try to kill you?' I asked

she started crying and said 'because im a human creeper'

'hey hey hey dont cry' i said to calm her down 'im part creeper to'

'really?' she said calming down a bit

'yes really' i told her

out of nowhere she hugged him

_holy crap i could get used to this STUPID STUPID STUPID she is just a girl why am i feeling this way about her?_

'thank you' she said 'why' i asked

'because i thought i was the only human creeper in the world ' she said 'well turns out im not'

'where here' i said and opened the door

* * *

**okay guys this is chapter two hope you liked it. please review i need the confidence, and I am looking for some OC's for the guys to meet in a few chapters and to also meet other princesses so send them in!**


End file.
